Kitty and the clone
by 60secondstopain
Summary: When a little cat gets lost from running she needs the protection of her clone prince. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**_This just came to me so I'm just rolling with it._**

* * *

Everyone in Mount Justice was doing what they always do. Nothing really interesting was happening, there wasn't any missions to go on lately. Most of the criminals weren't doing anything, they don't tend to do much during winter so much as they do any other time. But everyone still had their guard up. You can never be too careful as a superhero. Even as they went on with their day, Superboy was hearing something loud to his ears. A new heart beat. He knew everyone's heart beat by now, but this one was strange. It was a quick paced beat that made it sound like the person it belonged to was tired.

"Superboy, are you okay?" Meg'an asks him as she walks up to him as he was sat on the couch.

"I can hear someone else's heart beat. Someone is near the Mountain." He replies and then a loud shriek came from the computers.

"INTRUDER ALERT." The words kept replaying as the team came to meet in the debriefing hall, where Batman and Red Tornado both were waiting for them to get there.

"Batman, is this some sort of exercise?" Robin asks and earns a shake of the head from Batman. Superboy was still focusing on the heart beat that he left the room to look for the source of the heart beat. He followed the loud pounding to the kitchen to find something huddled in the corner as it looked around terrified. Superboy couldn't understand what he was seeing before his eyes. It was a girl wrapped in just a large towel, she had short black hair with small highlights of brown in, she didn't have human ears but instead she had cat ears coming out from the top of her head, she had pale skin and a black tail was waving furiously by her side. Her silver eyes were wide as she stared up at the boy who looked down at her. Was he with them? Did she have to do her job?

Everyone came up behind Superboy to see the girl on the floor. She started to get scared as they all stared at her, so she decided it was time to run. She got up and ran, but a red haired boy stopped her by blocking her path. She began to tremble as she turned back around. She was terrified of how many people were around her at one time. She was only used to about three people in one room with her.

Then Batman stepped from behind the group of heroes and walked towards the girl.

"Who are you?" He asks as she steps back bumps into Wally.

"K-Kitty." She replies as she stares up at him as she held onto the towel that was around her.

"Why are you here?" He asks her and she stops trembling a little.

"Ran from man in trees. Wanted to hurt Kitty." She replies earning a gasp from Meg'an. Everyone looks at her as her eyes fade from being green.

"She isn't lying, someone tried to rape her." She says and Batman's jaw clenched, he seriously hates rapists. He orders a small team of Robin, Kaldur and Wally to go see if the man was still around. Then he ordered Artemis and Meg'an to get some clothes for the girl to wear. As the three girls entered Artemis' counters, Artemis went over to her cupboard and got out a checkered shirt, blue vest and blue jeans. Kitty didn't understand why they were giving her clothes that covered all her skin up, the men back home used to make her wear dresses that were really tight and only just covered her ass.

"Are you okay?" Meg'an asks her and she turns to look at her. She nods her head and Artemis comes over to the girls and gives Kitty the clothes but no shoes.

"We'll wait outside for you." She says and drags a worrying Meg'an out of the room. Kitty tilts her head slightly as she looks at the clothes in her hands before putting them on the bed and dropping the towel to show her bony figure. The men she worked for never used to feed her right, she was lucky if she was given to someone who would give her food. She puts on the underwear and wonders why it isn't like the lacy black ones she had to wear back at home. Then she puts the vest top on and it shows her ribs but she doesn't mind. She puts the jeans on then the checkered shirt on. She doesn't button the shirt up and her tail came out the top of her jeans at the back. She walks to the door and it automatically opens and she walks out to Artemis and Meg'an. They both look at her and see how bony she was and they both gasped.

"Oh my... What happened to you?" Meg'an asks and Kitty pouts as she holds her sides.

"Men no feed." She replies and Superboy comes down the hall to them and sees Kitty's bony figure.

"What's happened to you?" He snaps and Kitty lowers her head and puts her hands behind her back.

"Men no feed." She replies to him and looks up nervously at him. Superboy was angered to know someone did this to her, it was just wrong. He walks up to her and grabs her hand and drags her to the kitchen. He makes her sit on one of the stools around the counter in the middle of the kitchen and went into the fridge. He grabbed a load of foods and left overs from the night before and throws them in the microwave and when they were okay he served them to her and she looked at them and then back up at him.

"Eat, it's pizza." He tells her and then she looks down at the plate closest to her that held the pizza on and began to eat it. She moans as she eats it and then begins to eat the chicken wings. Robin and Wally come into the kitchen and when Wally tries to steal some of the food, Superboy grabs his wrist and throws it back to his side.

"Ow! I would like to keep my arm stuck to my body." Wally complains as he rubs his shoulder and Robin sits next to Kitty. He saw her ribs but knew better than to bring it up.

"Hi, I'm Robin." He says and Kitty swallows her food as she looks at him.

"Hi. I Kitty." She replies and then continues to eat the food. She let's a little burp out and she covers her mouth and turns red as she doesn't understand what she just did.

"Here, have some water." Superboy gives her a glass of water and she drinks it and burps again. After a while she finishes her food and the team get called to the briefing hall again.

"Wolf, watch Kitty." Superboy tells the huge white wolf as it walks into the living room, where Kitty sat looking at everyone leave. She watches as the wolf comes over to her and she reaches out to touch him but he moves around at first. Kitty pouts and sits back and crosses her arms and looks down. Next to her was the TV remote and Kitty decides to watch TV, but how? She picks the remote up and looks at it then starts waving in front of the TV. She tilts her head when it doesn't work and look down at the remote again.

She didn't like this little black box anymore.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you thinking this so far by leaving a review, thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The team had only gone out on a training exercise set by Red Tornado and Batman. They all got back and changed and went on with what they normally did around the mountain. Meg'an was trying to cook with Connor watching before he noticed something was missing from the picture he was in. Where was Wolf and Kitty? He got up and went to the living room to find Wally and Artemis there, making out. He left before they noticed and went to the training area, just seeing if she got curious and decided to go exploring. When she wasn't in there he asked around to see if anyone had seen her. No one had seen her, so there was one last place she could be and this sort of worried him. He ran out to the beach and instantly saw the pair sat on the sand looking at each other. Kitty smiled up at the white wolf as she leant on him and then Superboy came up to them and Kitty looked up at him.

"Master!" She squeals and shocks Superboy by tackling him in a crushing hug and he was stunned that she had called him 'Master'.

"I'm not your Master." He tells her and gets up after she gets off him and he wipes the sand off himself.

"Yeah are. You saved Kitty." She smiles at him as he gets even more confused. He shakes his head as they all walk back into the mountain. Superboy tells Kitty to wait in the living room while he went to the bathroom. She sat on the floor, crossed legged and looked around the room. She got bored every quickly and decided to go find everyone. She walked through the hide out in the mountain and came to a halt when she saw the red haired boy and blonde girl very close to each and making out in the kitchen. Whenever she wanted someone to kiss her they would always deny her and turn her away.

Maybe she could get her Master to kiss her. She ran back to the living to find her Master looking confused and then reassured as he saw her. She runs up to him and tackles him down to the floor.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" He asks as he sits up and has her nuzzle herself into him.

"Master warm." She replies smiling and looks up at Connor. When he looks confused more than he did before they were a heap on the floor. She gets up and yawns to show that she was tired.

"Oh, you're tired. Come on, sit on the couch and sleep." Connor says and gets up off the ground and pulls her onto the couch and she lay down and rests her head on his lap. Connor was used to Wolf sometimes doing that when they were just sitting around. He turned the TV on and realised how late it was become of what was showing had sex, sex and more sex. He put on a movie about gangsters, he didn't really watch it as he kept a hand on Kitty's arm as her face snuggled into Connor's stomach. Sooner or later Connor had to get Kitty somewhere to sleep. So he picked her up and carried her to the personal part of the hide out. He took her to his room and lay her on his bed. She curled up but her eyes were half open as she looked up at him.

"Master, come bed. With Kitty." She says as she reaches out for him. He let's her drag him into the bed, wrap his arm around her and the just watch each other. Kitty thought that now was the right time to try and see if he would let her kiss him. She moved up and pressed her lips to his. Connor lay there in shock, eyes wide and he didn't realise it but he was slowly kissing back. There was no tongues no heated moment. Just slow kisses, to which Connor started to getting into. But soon they break away for air and look at each other. Kitty was really happy that her Master allowed her to kiss him and he even kissed her back! Connor was a little confused but he enjoyed the kiss. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

The next morning Connor woke up to find that Kitty was gone and there was a document on the bed side counter. He sat up and picked the documents up. There was a note on it as he opened the folder.

'Since you are the one Kitty is the most interested in. Maybe you can get information out of her and this is just is something you'll need to know about her for now.'

He knew that Batman was the one who put this here. That meant he saw Kitty and Connor lay together as Connor held Kitty close to himself. He rubs his eyes and then starts to read the document.

'Jane Thomas Young was born in an old warehouse in down town Gotham. Her Mother was a prostitute and her Farther was the ring leader of the sex slave shipping and he also did experiments on his sex slaves. Turned most of them into hybids and others he made into weapons as well. They were made to be needy all the time, most experiments lost their memories and we're only able to form simple sentences. Because they were made to be hybids, they were crossed with wolves and cats. Because of this, they are able to go into heat and imprint on who they choose. Jane was crossed with both cat and Wolf, making her the most needy out of them all. She was used the most by the men on the streets and used by the men working for the trafficking. Even by her own Father. She was claimed missing after one night when she was not returned home from one of the clients.'

Then there was a picture of Kitty/Jane without the ears or any of her little cute cheer. Instead she looked depressed and ready to give up. Then there were her Father's picture. The man was an ugly son of a bitch. Scar over his right eye and bruises on his face. And then he saw her Mother's picture. Jane must have got her looks from her Mom because she was beautiful.

"Mommy?" He jumps out of his skin when he realises that Jane was behind him. He was surprised he didn't hear her heart beat.

"She Mommy." Jane starts to cry and Connor turns to her and hugs her to try and comfort her.

"What happened to her Jane?" Connor asks and pulls her away from him and looks at her and he watches as something changes in her. As if all the simplicity left her and left a woman of her age.

"Dad was angry at her. Said that everything was her fault. He told me to go and talk to the other women. He took her into his room and he... He just beat her. Made sure she was on the blink of death before he had his way with her. I went to see why Mom was screaming and I was too late. I just looked at my Dad covered in blood. Then my Mom who just lay there in a ocean of her own blood. He then got even more angry that I had walked in and made me what I am after he had his way with me. His own daughter." She then just broke down into tears again and Connor couldn't wrap his mind around what she had told him. He held her in his arms again and the woman left her and she back to the way she was.

"Scared." She cried and Connor just held until she was asleep in his arms. He set her down and went to the bathroom and cleaned off and put on new clothes before going back to see that Jane was still sleeping.

* * *

_**I feel bad for making Kitty have a bad life! ;_; But it has to be that way for the story. **_

_**Please, Review, follow, favourite and tell your friends!**_


End file.
